The Faceless Man (AatAoD Universe)
The Faceless Man was a powerful demon who was allegedly the very first Deadite. The Faceless Man first appeared in Army of Darkness: Ash Gets Hitched #1, but was first mentioned in Ash And The Army of Darkness #7. Biography Early Life Very little is known about the early years of The Faceless Man, and what information is available has only been passed on through legends. According to stories heard by The Wise Man of 1300 AD, The Faceless Man was the first Deadite (The Faceless Man and several other Deadites later backed this claim), and had the unfortunate honor of having the flesh of his face used to bind the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis. Resurrection In 1300 AD Following a mistake made by Ash Williams, The Faceless Man was unleashed upon medieval England. Upon his resurrection, all currently active Deadites had suddenly gained the ability to survive in daylight, making the fight against the undead by the living almost non-stop. The first known sighting of The Faceless Man post-resurrection was outside the walls of Castle Kandar, where he alone defeated the combined armies of Husayn Abu Dawud and Erik Thunder Axe (both of which were summoned for aid at the request of Lord Arthur and Henry The Red). After their defeat, The Faceless Man skinned every solider that challenged him. Using the collected skins, he created a archway and barrier around the graveyard where the Necronomicon rested. in half (Ash Gets Hitched #4)]]Eventually, Ash Williams (with the company of Sheila and The Wise Man) followed The Faceless Man's trail of destruction, leading them to the graveyard. Williams discovered a secret chamber hidden under the stone slabs holding the three Neconomicons and was pulled down by an enormous hand. The Faceless Man then confronted Ash, and revealed his plan to conquer all of time and space using the Necronomicon. The two proceeded to fight, with Williams using every tool at his disposal to fight The Faceless Man, but the most of his weapons were easily destroyed by the monster. With one final trick up his sleeve, Williams jammed a shotgun shell into The Faceless Man's eye, hitting the firing pin with the handle of a broken sword. The Faceless Man's head exploded, killing him instantly. Powers & Abilities Resurrection The Faceless Man could only be summoned by "a person of pure heart" who says his name three times over the course of their entire lives. Ash Williams was warned of this resurrection method by a "hippie witch" named Sulevia. While receiving this warning, Williams said The Faceless Man's name twice, and later said it a third time while recounting his encounter with Sulevia to Sheila, triggering the Faceless Man's resurrection. Powers * Super Strength: The Faceless Man easily wiped out both the armies of Husayn Abu Dawud and Erik Thunder Axe by himself. * Deadites In Daylight: Perhaps due to him being the first Deadite, once the Faceless Man is unleashed upon the world of the living, all Deadites suddenly gained the ability to walk in broad daylight. Trivia * The Faceless Man's hood is made of human flesh. Category:Characters Category:Comic Exclusive Characters Category:Deadites Category:Demons Category:Male Characters